


Cover for Blue-Eyed Monster

by tentitoo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentitoo/pseuds/tentitoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Blue-Eyed Monster by Only_1_Thruth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Blue-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982313) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



See also on [Tumblr](http://tentitoo.tumblr.com/post/142129058194/cover-art-for-blue-eyed-monster-by-the-wonderful).


End file.
